Shingetsu no densetsu
by Uchiha Saku
Summary: Cuando por fin llegan a la aldea, Kagome e Inuyasha no se meten mas que en problemas. Pasaran hambre y seran agobiados con las libindosas preguntas de Miroku. Risa para todos y mucho sonrojo. CAP.5 UP! El fic sigue! Reviews Plis!nn
1. Shingetsu no densetsu

**Shingetsu no densetsu**

By: Kikyô-chan

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

**Te escribo desde el  
silencio,  
donde el miedo tiene  
excusa,  
donde el tiempo se  
pierde,  
donde el odio no cura,  
la bandera que de  
noche me ahoga.**

Lagrimas brotaban de los ojos castaños de la joven miko. Un par de esas lagrimas critalinas cayeron sobre la carta que estaba leyendo, borrando levemente las palabras escritas en ella. Hacia apenas unos dias que se habia prometido no llorar, desde...el funeral de él en el Sengoku.

_''Hacia tanto que deseaba decirte estas palabras,... demo, no he tenido valor suficiente para decirtelo hasta la hora de mi muerte. Pues si lees esta carta es por que mi hora ya llegó''  
_**  
La oscuridad me inunda,  
mis fuerzas se pierden,  
sin nada más que decirte,  
me despido hasta siempre.**

No podia creer que aun estando en su lecho de muerte le escribiera algo tan sumamente hermoso. Algunas de las frases retumbaban en su mente, dejandola algo aturdida. Era posible que tantos sentimientos afloraran de nuevo en ella?...Estaba muy enfadada consigo misma, pues por su culpa, por su maldita culpa él no se salvó!

_Flash back_

_Aquella bola de energia iva directa a su pecho, y parecia que el tiempo parase por unos instantes. Su cuerpo negaba a responder, y no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que protegerse en vano con sus fragiles brazos. Todo paso a demasiada velocidad...Un bulto rojo se interpuso entre su cuerpo y la energia maligna dirigida hacia ella. Pronto solo la explosión se escucho en el lugar... El hanyou yacia en el suelo, al parecer inerte,...demo, el seguia con vida, protegiendo a SU amor hasta el final..._

_Fin flash back_

_'' Espero que mis palabras no entristezcan tu alma, pues no era ni es mi intención. Tan solo te escribo esta carta para confesarte lo que en aquel entonces no me atreví a decir. Aquellas dos palabras que retumbaban en mi cabeza, pero se negaban a salir de ella... Se que te parecerá increible que haya madurado tanto en tan poco tiempo, pero es que el tener la muerte en los talones te hace reflexionar, y tus ojos chocolate no me dejaban decir todo lo que deseaba. ''_

**  
Cuando leas esta carta,  
no cierres esos ojos,  
que tienen la luz que me falta,  
que tienen la luz que me falta.**

A cada frase redactada por el hanyou, un nuevo sollozo salia de sus labios, ahogandose en la oscuridad de la noche. Todavia le era dificil admitir lo que habia pasado, que todo aquello era cierto y que no estaba durmiendo, sufriendo en una dolorosa pesadilla...

_Flash back_

_Hacia más de una semana que agonizaba entre la vida y la muerte. La energia maligna habia impregnado todo su cuerpo, despojandole de su poder demoniaco de manera misteriosa. Al parecer la habia absorvido, y pensaba hacer lo mismo con la energia espiritual de ella, de no ser por que el dueño de aquellos ojos ámbar que la hipnotizaban se interpuso. Una semana de agonia, y al parecer no mejoraba. Su vida pendia de un hilo, y su ki era casi inapreciable. Ella habia acabado su guardia, tocandole el turno a su mejor amiga Hacia pocos instantes que habia salido de la cabaña, cuando escucho un grito ahoga que provenia de la misma. _

_Entró con desesperación, pues ya pensaba en lo peor. Y allí le vio, con sus grices orbes abiertas y respirando a duras penas. Su amiga lloraba de la alegria y ella se le unió. Salieron ambas corriendo hacia donde se encontraba su anciana amiga, miko al igual que ella, para abisarle de la noticia,...grave error. Al llegar se encontraron con el cuerpo inerte del ex hanyou, con una pluma en su mano izquierda y una carta en la derecha. Las lagrimas se hicieron de nuevo presentes en sus ojos chocolate, al tiempo que se lanzaba sobre el ahora ningen. Lo abrazó con fuerza, notando como habia cesado su respiración y los latidos de su corazón...él se habia marchado para no volver._

_Fin flash back_

Ella habia tomado la carta, en la que estaba escrito claramente su nombre. Tambien habia tomado el collar de perlas con que le habia obsequiado al ojidorado hanyou. A los dos dias se celebraron el velatorio y el entierro...Aquellas dos palabras le dolian mas que cualquier otra, y la culpabilidad le acompañaba a todas partes, al igual que las silenciosas lagrimas que casi siempre corrian por sus palidas mejillas.

_'' Bueno, supongo que no puedo demorarme mas, pues las fuerzas ya me fallan y mi visión se esta nublando. Mi amada, nunca me atreví a decirte esto, pero es que yo...te amo y siempre lo haré ''_

_  
_**Recuerdos llenan mi espera,  
cubren todos mis sueños,  
duermen sobre una piedra,  
soledad que me ahogas,  
deja ya de mirarme,  
y dame tu mano.**

Ya habia leido bastante como para no soportarlo más. Se puso debilmente en pie y comenzó a gritarle a la nada, intentando expulsar la pena de su corazon roto en mil pedazos.

'' KUSOU! Maldito bastardo!... -la chica se plegó de rodillas, aún con la carta en las manos.- Masaka... no me puedes dejar aqui, tan sola, tan... -tapó su cara con ambas, en un intento a la desesperada por evitar que más lagrimas salieron de sus ojos ya rojizos- Iie...IIE!

_'' Mi amor, aunque yo haya partido, aunque yo ya no este junto a tí, amandote y protengiendote, prometeme... -la letra era cada vez mas ilegible, y leves temblores se notaban en las palabras escritas- ...que seras feliz.''  
_**  
La oscuridad me inunda,  
mis fuerzas se pierden,  
sin nada más que decirte,  
me despido hasta siempre.**

Las lagrimas que le habian acompañado durante aquel largo tiempo, cesaron, pues a la joven le habia empezado a subir la fiebre subitamente, dejandole semi-delirando. La carta estaba retenida fuertemente entre sus manos, pensando que ya nada tenia sentido sin él y que nada valdria la pena. A su mente vinieron imagenes de sus amigos... lo sentía por ellos, pero ya no encontraba de donde sacar fuerzas ante su gran debilidad.

Sus ojos castaños se cerraron lentamente, mientras se recostaba sobre algunas de las raices del Goshimboku y su fiebre comenzaba a cesar. Su cuerpo semi-inerte estaba comenzando a dejar de vivir... Sus latidos eran ya inaudibles, y su respiracion calmada se relentizo cada vez más. Y por fin encontró el descanso eterno, en el arbol donde habia conocido a su único amor, y donde habia decidido reunirse con él por siempre..._  
_**  
Cuando leas esta carta,  
no cierres esos ojos,  
que tienen la luz que me falta,  
que tienen la luz que me falta. **

La buscaron por horas, hasta encontrar su cuerpo sin vida a la mañana siguiente. Llamaron a todas las personas que ella conocia alli y celebraron su funeral. Desde aquel dia reposaba junto a su amado, con su carta y su rosario. Aunque ella nunca llegó a leer la ultima frase...

_'' Y dentro de muchos años, cuando descanses por fin (que kami-sama te guarde salud por muchos años), nos reuniremos en el cielo, donde reiremos, seremos felices y nos amaremos eternamente..._

_Recuerdame siempre, como el hanyou que fue feliz al amarte''_

-------------------------------------------------------

Sus orbes doradas se giraron al oir una voz familiar. Se giro con gran agilidad, justo a tiempo para notar como la joven miko se lanzaba a sus brazos...

_'' Yo tambien te amo... -le beso fugazmente en los labios- ...y por siempre estaré junto a ti...''_

-------------------------------------------------------

**Asi fue como el amor de dos jovenes amantes sello por fin los sentimientos de ambos, aunque fuera en un lugar como el cielo. Es leyendo se la explico mi abuelo a su hija, y mi madre a mi... y es así como yo te lo explico a ti, mi amada Kagome... -dijo un hanyou transformado en humano, al tiempo que miraba como en el cielo las estrellas brillaban en ausencia de la luna-**

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Bueno, bueno...quien iva a decir que al final no he matado a nadie... .oU Mou! Ya se que parece que haya matado a nuestro hanyou, y a nuestra miko favorita..pero no! No lo he hecho. Al principio pense en hacerlo asi, matarlos a los dos (ToT no soy tan mala...), pero no me veia con fuerzas como pa matarlos asi como asi.

La cancion en la que me inspire se llama la carta, y es de la oreja de Van gogh. Es muy triste, pero os recomiendo que la escucheis. Esto en teoria es un One shoot, aunque si quereis lo puedo continuar. Solo teneis que dejar un review con vuestra opinio, y si hay bastantes la continuo n.n

**ByE**

**.:Kikyô-chan:.**


	2. Hime no Tsukino

**Shingetsu no densetsu**

By: Kikyô-chan

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

**Cap.2 Hime no Tsukino**

(La princesa del jardin de luna)

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

**Tic-Tac, es tu joven corazón**

**Tic-Tac, buscando el amor**

**Tic-Tac, escucha de cerca su voz**

_Sentía el delicado olor a azahar que desprendian sus cabellos azabache. Sus orbes doradas la distinguieron entre aquel mar de flores, un manto que cubría el claro por completo, donde ella reposaba delicadamente. Al parecer estaba tejiendo algo, pues entre sus manos movia un bulto parecido a una tela..._

**Tic-tac, no sabes aun querer**

**Tic-tac, duermes de pie.**

**Tic-tac,es tu corazón que hace**

**tic-tac, tic-tac en la pared..**

_Bajó con gracia desde la rama donde descansaba, sin dejar de verla. Observo como se volteaba, mirandole a sus ojos con aquellas pupilas chocolate que le hipnotizaban. Se acercó con sigilo, pues aunque ella supiese de su presencia, no queria destruir el encanto de la situación. Por fin llegó hasta en frente de la joven miko, quien escondió con una rapidez inimaginable lo que instantes antes tejia._

**Pero al amor no basta**

**con darle cuerda y mirarlo.**

**No esperas más a las agujas**

**del reloj, que a ellas no le**

**importáis ni tú ni nadie...**

_La joven miko se puso en pie, mientras no dejaba de mirar a los hermosos y dorados ojos del inuhanyou. El, con curiosidad la observó. Vestia un yukata totalmente blanco, incluyendo el obi, con motivos de sakuras bordados en el con un fino hilo de plata. Se la veia tan frágil, que unos fuertes deseos de abrazarla y protegerla entre sus brazos le vinieron a la mente, aunque estos pensamientos fueron cortados por la miko que le hacia suspirar._

'' Bueno, no pensaba que llegaras tan pronto, aun así ya he acabado tu regalo -dijo la joven regalandole una de sus mas bellas sonrisas al hanyou de cabello plateado- Si cierras los ojos te lo doy a cambio de algo...''

'' A cambio de que? -pregunto el hanyou dibujando una sonrisa juguetona en sus labios rosados- Hai,... esta bien -cerro los ojos con fuerza, esperando con impaciencia ese regalo prometido por la miko- ''

_De pronto noto como si le quitaran un gran peso, y una sensación de alivio envolvió sus sentidos. Tambien notó como el olor a flores que tanto le gustaba empezaba a impregnarse en su cuello._

''Ya esta, abre los ojos! -exclamó sin dejar que la sonrisa se borrara de su cara- ''

**Es un reloj roto, tu corazón solo,**

**es un reloj que hay que poner en hora**

**para que no llegue tarde al amor esta vez.**

_De su cuello habia desaparecido el rosario de cuentas magicas, siendo reemplazado por un hermoso collar de flores tejidas por Kagome. Eran blancas y rojas, aunque estas ultimas tenian diferentes tonos. Pudo distinguir algunas de ellas por su clase, aunque dos de ellas le llamaban la atencioón. En el centro de la garnalda se encontraban entrelazadas dos rosas: una blanca y la otra roja sangre._

**Tic-Tac, ries nervioso al saber**

**Tic-Tac, que te quiere ver.**

**Tic-Tac, asi suena todo al amar.**

_Sin quererlo, ni poderlo evitar, cogió subitamente a la joven sacerdotisa de la cintura, atrayendola hacia su pecho, en busca de un cálido abrazo que transmitiera todos los sentimientos reprimidos en su terco corazón humano._

_Kagome le miró a los ojos, con una mirada llena de sorpresa, pues pensaba que el regalo le agradaria al hanyou, pero no tanto... Sus rostros se fueron acercando, hasta que rozaron sus labios, sintiendo la respiracion agitada del otro. Inuyasha miró unos instantes mas a SU Kagome, para despues pronunciar debilmente unas palabras..._

''Arigatô Kagome,... -paro al ver como en los ojos de la joven se formaban lagrimas plateadas- Ai shiteru... ''

**Tic-Tac, es tu joven corazón**

**Tic-Tac, buscando el amor.**

**Tic-tac,es tu corazón que hace**

**tic-tac, tic-tac en la pared..**

_Y en ese instante, y entre las lagrimas de ella, sus labios se unieron en un tierno y dulce beso. Kagome rodeó al hanyou por el cuello, ahondando más y más aquel beso, que poco a poco cambiaba el cariño por la pasión dentro de los dos._

_El inuhanyou empezó a introducir su lengua en la boca de ella, explorando cada rincón y disfrutando cada momento. Instantes después se separaron por la falta de aire, sin soltar el abrazo y rojos a más no poder. La miko le dedicó una sonrisa, y con aire alegre comenzó a hablarle..._

**Pero al amor no basta**

**con darle cuerda y mirarlo.**

**No esperas más a las agujas**

**del reloj, que a ellas no le**

**importáis ni tu ni nadie...**

'' Es que, yo..no me atrevía a decirtelo pero... -bajo su mirada por unos instantes, tapando sus ojos llorosos con su cabello azabache- ai shiteru mo, Inu-chan! -dijo dibujando una sonrisa en su pálido rostro, al tiempo que se sonrojaba más-''

_Ya no podia resistir mas, no podia con aquellos sentimientos en su corazón, con esos deseos metidos en su cabeza que decian que la hiciera suya y de nadie mas..._

**Es un reloj roto, tu corazon solo,**

**es un reloj que hay que poner en hora**

**para que no llegue tarde al amor esta vez.**

_Recostó delicadamente el cuerpo de la joven en el pasto, cubriendo de besos cada centímetro de su bella cara, de su cuello, de su cabello ébano y de aroma a azahar... Ella no perdió el tiempo, quitandole el haori, y con un rápido movimiento el gi blanco, dejando su torso desnudo al descubierto. Los rayos del ocaso se reflejaban en los tiernos ojos dorados de Inuyasha, quien seguia con su tarea, besando a Kagome, haciendole caricias que arrancaban aquellos suspiros que tanto le gustaba oir..._

**Es un reloj roto, tu corazón solo,**

**es un reloj que hay que poner en hora**

**para que no llegue tarde al amor esta vez.**

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Se despertó repentinamente, bañado en sudor frio, pensando como podia haber soñado tantas tonterias juntas... Miro entre sus brazos, y vió a una sonriente Kagome, profundamente dormida. Sonrió para si mismo, al tiempo que volvia a recostarse, intentando conciliar el sueño de nuevo en aquella noche de invierno...

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Ahora es cuando me matais, xDU ...Konnichi-wa! Bienvenidos de nuevo a mi fic ''Shignetsu no densetsu'' ! Que os a parecido este capítulo? Espero que bien, pues me he esforzado en hacerlo n.n... Bueno, mis queridas lectoras, para responder a los reviews hoy, me honra deciros que tengo a uno invitados especial... Inu-chan y Sessho-kun!

**Inu y Sessh:** No me llames asi! ò/o -se miran entre ellos- y tu no hables cuando lo haga yo, bastardo! ò.ó

**Kik:** -suspira- Escuchad, os he invitado para que contesteis conmigo a los reviews, no para que peleis como siempre ¬¬U

**Inu:** Hai! Entonces... -toma una hoja- Empiezo! n.n...Ejem, gracias a Yukijorou88 por dejar review, aunque no diga gran cosa --U

**Kik:** -toma la hoja de entre las manos de Inuyasha- Trae acá insensible! ¬¬... Arigatô por dejar un review a mi humilde fic n.n! Espero que el capitulo te guste y me dejes otro review pronto!

**Sess:** -le quita la hoja a Kikyô a lo bestia- Dejame el siguiente a mi...Se ve que ahora esta de moda hacer reviews concentrad... -BOOM!- Maldita sacerdotisa, quien te manda darme semejante golpe! TT -se tapa la cabeza con... ambas manos? oxoU-

**Kik:** -coge de nuevo la maldita hoja- Gracias a ti tambien amiga, por dejare un review! Si esta historia te gustó, espero pronto un review tuyo!

**Kik:** Y esto es todo por hoy, pronto volveré con la continuación del fic nnU!

**Kik, Sessh y Inu:** Arigatô y... Ja ne! nn

**PD:** Preguntas, dudas, criticas, alabanzas, tomatazos, amenazas de muerte (de esas no quiero, gracias, ya tengo bastante con mi prima nnU), dinero en EFECTIVO, propuestas de matrimonio (si es de cierto ookami que conozco me lo pienso n/n), etc... Dejad un review aqui mismo...

**ByE**

**.:Kikyô-chan:.**


	3. Ai no maho

**Shingetsu no densetsu**

By: Kikyô-chan

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

**Cap.3 Ai no maho**

(La magia del amor)

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

_Las lagrimas ya inundaban sus orbes chocolates, y a pesar de la insistencia de la miko, estas salian a borbotones, recorriendo sus palidas mejillas. En su regazo, la triste imagen de su tan amado hanyou agonizando..._

_Era una noche de invierno, la nieve cubria todo, dejando un paisaje blanco y precioso. El lugar estaba practicamente en silencio, pero los sollozos ahogados de la sacerdotiza lo rompian. La sangre teñia los cabellos de plata del hanyou, al igual que la nieve que se encontraba a su alrededor. Y en la falda de su amada aun agonizaba, la herida no dejaba de sangrar y la joven se desesperaba. Demo,...alguien la llamaba, alguien conocido, con una sutil voz la llamaba. Abrio lentamente sus ojos cuando..._

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

_'' Kagome... -susurró el hanyou, al ver como esta derramaba más y más lagrimas cristalinas, que con un rápido y suave movimiento limpió- despierta Kagome! ''_

Ella abrió por fin sus ojos castaños, encontrandose con los grisaceos del semi-demonio. Dejó que un par de lagrimas rodaran libres por sus mejillas, resiguiendo el camino seco que habian dejado las otras. A los pocos instantes de seguir mirando a los ojos al hanyou, se aferró fuertemente a su pecho, buscando la protección de sus brazos en aquel calido abrazo, y asegurandose de que se encontraba perfectamente. Él por su parte tan solo pudo corresponder a la joven en aquel abrazo, sabiendo bien que aquello reconfortaría la alma de la miko. Secó las lagrimas de la joven de nuevo, cruzando la mirado con la de ella otra vez, sintiendo como un escalofrio le recorria el cuerpo entero, sintiendo el calor que transmitia la dulce mirada de Kagome...

Sus rostros se fueron acercando lentamente, disfrutando de cada segundo, de cada instante que transcurría en aquella húmeda cueva.

**Si es cuestión de confesar,**

**no se preparar café**

**y no entiendo de futbol.**

**Creo que alguna vez fue infiel,**

**juego mal hasta al parques**

**y jamás he sonreido.**

Y entonces, cuando la distancia hizo inevitable el futuro, posaron ambos sus labios sobre los del otro, fundiendose en un cálido y dulce beso, lleno de amor. Kagome entorno la cabeza suavemente, al tiempo que entreabria sus labios, dando paso a la lengua del hanyou hacia su boca. Él por su parte, le siguió el juego, recorriendo centimetro de su boca, siguiendo lo que habia empezado como un timido beso de principiante y acabó como el beso mas pasional de dos amantes.

**Y para ser mas franca nadie**

**piensa en ti como lo hago yo...**

**...Aunque te de lo mismo...**

Ante la falta del tan preciado oxígeno, y por mucho que les pesara a ambos, se separaron, sin dejar de verse a los ojos. Kagome posó una de sus manos que se encontraban en el cuello del hanyou, en su mejilla, haciendo que este se sonrojara levemente ante un acto tan puro y tierno. Se acercó lentamente a la sacerdotisa, mirandola de manera picara con sus grises ojos, y formando una sonrisa juguetona en sus labios rosados. La miko tambien se acercó, dejandose tomar por la cinturo por Inuyasha...

**Si es cuestion de confesar,**

**nunca duermo antes de diez**

**ni me baño los domingos.**

**La verdad es que tambien**

**lloro una vez al mes,**

**sobre todo cuando hay frio.**

El hanyou se quitó rápidamente el haori rojo, colocandolo como una manto sobre el que recostar a la sonrojada sacerdotisa. Fue cubriendo lentamente cada rincón de su cuello con besos y algun que otro mordisco, que hacían que Kagome no dejara de nombrar su nombre entre suspiros de puro placer. Ella no desaprovecho el tiempo, despojandole lentamente del gi blanco que cubria el torso de Inuyasha, dejando al descubierto sus bien formados músculos. El sonrojo se hizo mas evidente en el rostro de los dos, pues para ambos era la primera vez...

**Conmigo nada es facil,**

**ya debes saber.**

**Me conoces bien...**

**El cielo esta cansado ya de ver**

**la lluvia caer.**

**Y cada dia que pasa es uno mas**

**parecido a ayer.**

**No encuentro forma alguna de**

**olvidarte por que amarte es**

**...inevitable...**

La joven era la única que seguia con toda la ropa, por lo que el hanyou retiró delicadamente de encima suyo su blusa de colegiala, dejandola solamente con el sujetador, objeto no pensado para hanyous, pues al intertar desamarrarlo rompió totalmente el cierre, dejando a Kagome sin él. Fue entonces cuando el hanyou se quedo maravillado ante la perfección de SU Kagome, quien tenia unos pechos no demasiado grandes y palidos por la falta de sol. Por su parte Kagome se dio prisa en despojar a Inuyasha de su hamaka rojo, consiguiendo tan solo deshacer el lazo que lo mantenia en su sitio.

**Siempre supe que es mejor**

**cuando hay que hablar de dos**

**empezar por uno mismo.**

**Ya sabras la situacion,**

**aqui todo esta peor.**

**Pero al menos aun respiro...**

Y al darse cuenta de la situación, la miko tapó su busto con ambas manos, dejando escapar un mar de lagrimas por sus ojos ya rojizos, hecho que dejo perturbado al hanyou. El hanyou acarició suavemente la mejilla de la joven, buscando en ella hacerla reaccionar, aunque fuera en vano. Kagome se incorporó rapidamente, tomando el gi blanco de Inuyasha y tapandose torpemente con él. De nuevo Inuyasha se acerco a ella, abrazandola fuertemente y susurrandole al oido cosas que solo compartiría con ella.

_'' Piensas ya que te he confundido con Kikyô? -preguntó el hanyou, sabiendo de ante mano la respuesta- '_

_'' Sabes de sobras la respuesta, en tus ojos siempre me veras como ella, siempre estará en tu corazón... -pronunció con seguridad Kagome entre sollozos- ''_

_'' Y si de verdad piensas que te veo como ella crees que pasaría noches en vela pensando en tí, te protegeria con mi propia vida, te seguiria hasta el fin del mundo... -el semi demonio hizo una pausa para respirar- ...y te amaria como nadie lo ha hecho! ''_

**No tienes que decirlo,**

**no vas a volver**

**Te conozco bien...**

**El cielo esta cansado ya de ver**

**la lluvia caer.**

**Y cada dia que pasa es uno mas**

**parecido a ayer.**

**No encuentro forma alguna de**

**olvidarte por que amarte es**

**...inevitable...**

La joven miko abrio sus ojos a más no poder, pues la confesión que tanto habia anhelado oir de los labios de su amado había llegado por fin. Entonces dejoó a un lado el gi de Inuyasha, le abrazó y susurro unas palabras al oido del mismo, dando algun mordiscó al lobulo de su oreja.

_'' Sabes, desde el primer dia que te vi, te me quedaste en la mente... -ella sonrió para deleite de él- ... y desde entonces no te me he podido quitar de hay... ''_

Fue suficiente como para que el hanyou se desesperara, tumbando nuevamente a la miko, despojandole de la falda entablada verde y la ropa interior de la joven, dejandola totalmente desnuda. Al mismo tiempo la joven consiguio quitar el hamaka del hanyou, haciendo que el quedara tambien desnudo, colocado sobre ella...

**Siempre supe que es mejor**

**cuando hay que hablar de dos**

**empezar por uno mismo...**

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

OOU Eso lo he escrito yo? Nu me lo creo, realmente es impresionante, nunca pense que escribiria lemon a mis 14 añitos -.- (tampoco pense que acabaria escribiendo fics, asi que...) Mou! En el siguiente capi llega el lemon oxoU, es la primera ves que escribo, entonces no me mateis si lo escribo muu mal .-.U

A proposito, queria preguntaros que os pareceria si escribiera un fic un poco raro... un KougaxKagura? El otro dia me vino la idea a la cabeza, y pues como pense que era original...uuU. Dejadme reviews con vuestra opinion, she?

Por cierto, para los que no reconozcais la cancion se llama ''Inevitable'' y es de mi super cantante preferida... Shakira! nn

No os olvideis de mi y dejad un...

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**ByE**

**.:Kikyô-chan:.**


	4. Amai Tenshi

**Shingetsu no densetsu**

By: Kikyô-chan

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

**Cap.4 Amai Tenshi**

(Mi dulce ángel)

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

_Flash Back_

Una fría noche sin luna se cernia sobre una tierna escena. Una pareja estaba sentada en la orilla de un lago, observando como las estrellas se reflejaban en este. La noche parecía transcurrir tranquila, pero unos nubarrones llegaron al lugar, tejiendo un negro manto en el cielo, tapando a las estrellas que se atrevian a salir en ausencia de aquel imponente astro nocturno.

**Vine aquí,**

**sé que estàs cansada, els ulls se't fan petits,**

**deixa'm abraçar-te**

**tendrament i calla**

**que és molt tard i arriba l'hora de dormir.**

( Ven aquí,

se que estas cansada, los ojos se te hacen pequeños,

dejame abrazarte

tiernamente y calla

que es muy tarde y ha llegado la hora de dormir )

Pronto una tormenta descargaria su ira contra la pareja, que descansaba pacificamente en el bosque, buscando refugio en aquella peligrosa noche. Las primeras gotas empezaron a resbalarse entre los cabellos ébano de ambos, una sacerdotisa y un hanyou, quienes hacian caso omiso a ello.

Pero no todo es eterno, por lo que al cabo de unos instantes un fuerte chaparrón comenzó a caer sobre la pareja, quienes comenzarón a correr desesperadamente, sintiendo el impacto de las gotas amortiguadas por las copas de aquellos esplendorosos arboles centenarios. Cada vez se alejaban más del campamento, que se encontraba justo en la dirección opuesta, por lo que se perdieron con facilidad, no disponiendo ni de las sensibles y plateadas orejas de él, ni tampoco de su eficaz olfato perruno.

**Posa el cap**

**a la meva falda i deix la meva mà**

**espolsar els fantasmes**

**que t'amoïnen i t'espanten,**

**tanca els ulls que jo et vigilo des d'aquí.**

( Pon la cabeza

sobre mis piernas y deja a mi mano

apartar los fantasmas

que te preocupan y te asustan

cierra los ojos que yo vigilo desde aqui )

Parecía que la tormenta no deseaba cesar, y los dos corrian velozmente, pero por mucho que Kagome intentara correr más, lo unico que consiguió fue tropezar con una raiz que sobresalia; logrando torcerse el tobillo y ser mas vulnerable ante tal situación.

Y sin mas remedio, Inuyasha, a pesar de su estado humano, cargo a Kagome y se la llevó corriendo hacia un lugar donde refugiarse de aquella tempestad. La situación de la joven sacerdotisa empeoró, pues la fiebre comenzó a subirle, haciendo que un sudor frío recorriera su cuerpo, el cual se mesclaba con el aguacero que les caia encima.

Por fin, y después de mucho esfuerzo, el hanyou encontró una pequeña cueva, de aspecto poco agradable donde refugiarse hasta que la lluvia cesara.

No era un lugar demasiado acogedor, pues al entrar el pudo notar claramente como la humedad y el frio del lugar le calaban hasta los hueso. Cansado por la caminata dejo a Kagome tumbada en el suelo, donde se recosto cerca de esta. Sus palidas mejillas habian tomado un tono rojizo a causa de la fiebre y no dejaba de moverse aun estando semi inconciente.

**Dorm tranquil·la i digue'm bona nit,**

**deix que et porti en braços fins al llit,**

**jeu ben a la vora,**

**saps que no estàs sola**

**mentre et dic a cau d'orella bona nit.**

( Duerme tranquila y dime buenas noches,

deja que te lleve en brazos hasta la cama

sientate bien al borde,

sabes que no estas sola

mientras te digo a la oreja buenas noches )

Se quito rapidamente el haori y el gi blanco, los cuales estaban empapados, y con algunos restos que encontro encendio una fogata, suficiente como para secar su ropa. Pero alli venia lo dificil, pues no se atrevia a quitarle la ropa a Kagome, por lo que decidio solo quitarle su fina blusa de colegiala que se transparentaba y dejaba ver la perfeccion de su fragil cuerp...un momento! Mou! Maldito estado humano y maldita noche sin luna! Aaargh...

Cogio el fragil cuerpo de la sacerdotisa y lo coloco sobre su pecho, cerca de la fogata para transmitirle su calor. Al parecer dio resultado, pues la fiebre menguo lentamente y el tono de sus mejillas tambien. Se veia tan preciosa ahora, durmiendo placidamente..Kuso! De nuevo estos pensamientos tan estupidos...Que rabia!...

**Pel balcó la lluna t'esguarda i sé que et fa un petó,**

**res no té importància**

**fins demà a trenc d'alba**

**quan de sobte t'acaroni la claror.**

( Por el balcon la luna te vigila y se que te da un beso

nada tiene importancia

hasta mañana al alba

cuando de repente te acaricie la claror )

'' Inu...Yasha...cof,cof! -la miko se habia despertado- estas bien? ''

'' No te preocupes por mi, estoy perferctamente... -comento el semidemonio- ahora lo que tienes que hacer es dormir Kagome... -él se lo habia dicho a modo de orden, aunque sin dejar que la dulzura desapareciera de sus frases- ''

'' Vale, pero...cof,cof...me haras un favor? -pregunto con insistencia la miko- ''

'' Depende, dime que favor... ''

'' Cuentame alguna historia que se explique en esta epoca... -hizo una pausa para respirar, pues el aire parecia empecinado en no llegar a sus pulmones- una...leyenda? ''

'' Esta bien, pero solo esta vez, que sepas que no soy tu niñera! -el tono rudo volvio a la voz del hanyou, aunque a Kagome le parecio gracioso- ... mi madre me explico una historia cuando era un niño, pues no lograba dormirme por las noches...''

**Dorm tranquil·la i digue'm bona nit,**

**deix que et porti en braços fins el llit,**

**jeu ben a la vora,**

**saps que no estàs sola**

**mentre et dic a cau d'orella bona nit.**

( Duerme tranquila y dime buenas noches,

deja que te lleve en brazos hasta la cama

sientate bien al borde,

sabes que no estas sola

mientras te digo a la oreja buenas noches )

_End Flash Back_

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

_Flash Back_

'' Asi fue como el amor de dos jovenes amantes sello por fin los sentimientos de ambos, aunque fuera en un lugar como el cielo. Esta leyenda se la explico mi abuelo a mi madre, y mi madre a mi... -hizo una pausa, observando como su niña ya dormia en sus brazos- y es asi como yo te lo explico a ti, mi amada Kagome... - el hanyou aprovecho que ella dormia para confesarle su amor como otras muchas veces lo hacia, sin que la dueña de su corazon se enterara. Miro hacia fuera, viendo el cielo estrellado, pues las estrellas se veian mejor en ausencia de la luna- ''

**_'' Mentira...'' _**-fue la palabra que le vino a la mente.- **_'' Le has mentido, eso no ha pasado, no es ninguna leyenda ni nunca lo sera...'' _**-se auto reprocho, pues le remordia la conciencia el saber que le estaba mintiendo, como simpre hacia al ir a ver a Kikyô o al insultarle para ocultar sus sentimientos.- _**'' Esto solo fue una maldita premonicion de esa maldita bruja de mi bisabuela... Aquella desgraciada solo queria que mi madre sufriera, y lo consiguió.'' **-_Sus grisaceos ojos tomaron un aspecto cristalino, pues algunas lagriamas se quedaron retenidas por el orgullo del hanyou_- **'' Feh! No se por que pienso en esto, es una estupidez... Una chorrada pero... una parte ya se habia cumplido, asi que...'' **- 'Por que no se podria cumplir la otra' _Una voz resono en su interior, su maldita conciencia...- '' Aquella estupida mujer tuvo aquella premonicion el dia en que nacio mi madre'' -fue entonces cuando unas palabras le vinieron a la mente...-

_**'' El primer y unico hijo que tenga esta mujer se convertira en la deshonra de esta familia y de otra muy importante, dominadora de las tierras de Occidente... ''**_

_Estaba seguro de que aquellas palabras se habian cumplido, pues al ser un semi demonio se convirtio en la deshonra de la familia. Odiado por los demonios y temido por los humanos... ese era su maldito destino?... Entonces recordo la segunda parte de aquella maldita profecia, la leyenda que su madre le explicaba cada noche, intentando animarlo... Hasta el dia en que cumplio siete años, cuando su madre penso que era lo suficiente maduro para saber que aquello en realidad era su destino..._

_A su madre tambien se lo explicaron a modo de leyenda cuando apenas tenia diez años. Su padre, el terratiniente de unas tierras de Occidente no creia mucho en aquello, aunque prefirio explicarselo a modo de advertencia. Los años pasaron, y cuandoIzayoi cumplio los 17 fue prometida con un general de la guarda real. Justo dos meses antes de celebrarse la boda, el padre de Izayoi cayó enfermo de forma mortal, por lo que en su lecho de muerte le explico la verdad a su unica hija. La boda se suspendio y el castillo entero cayo en depresion, echo que aprovecharon unos youkais para secuestrar a su nueva dueña..._

'' Y pensar que mi madre y mi padre se conocieron en esas circumstancias tan extrañas... -penso el hanyou en voz alta, cosa que solo el viento y el escucharon- ''

**_'' Mi padre la salvo de aquellos youkais, y fue entonces cuando se enamoraron. Se casaron, y aun que mi padre ya tuviera otro hijo, fruto de una relacion anterior, a mi madre no le importo y le trato como a su propio hijo... '' _**-aquellas recuerdos le hacian bastante daño, le carcomian por dentro, dejandole en vela muchas noches de su dolorosa infancia-**_ '' hasta que yo naci, la deshonra de la familia. Aquella misma noche el general que se tenia que casar con mi madre nos preparo una emboscada, matandola a ella e incendiando el castillo. Entonces llego mi padre, muy mal herido despues de haber sellado a Ryukosen. La revivio con Tensaiga y mato a aquel general con Soounga. Aunque no consiguio salir vivo de aquel incendio...'' _**-de nuevo las agrimas intentaron escaparse de sus grisaceos ojos, siendo secadas con el dorso de su mano en un rapido movimiento-**_ '' Sesshômaru empezó a odiarnos a mi madre y a mi por ser los culpables de que nuestro padre muriese protegiendonos, y se marcho. Mi madre volvio a caer en depresion, enfermando a su temprana edad. Cuando cumpli los diez años fallecio a causa de la enfermedad, y al ser la unica persona del pueblo que me defendia, tuve que marcharme de alli...''_** -un par de lagrimas rodaron libres por sus mejillas, pues el hanyou ya se habia cansado de oponerles resistencia.

Con cuidado se levanto, dejo a Kagome en el suelo por unos instantes y se puso su ropa ya seca. Cogio de nuevo a Kagome entre sus brazos y se puso a dormir, con aquellos dolorosos sentimientos que atormentaban su cabeza...

_End Flash Back_

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Acarició su pecho desnudo, besando y lamiendo cada una de las cicatrizes que se encontraban en el. Continuo acariciando sus robustos brazos, mientras algunos gemidos se escapaban de su boca, pues el masajeaba con suavidad sus pechos. Él se quedo un buen rato dando pequeños mordiscos y besos en el busto de ella, acariciandolo con sus manos, arrancando de nuevo mas y mas suspiros y gemidos por parte de ella. De nuevo se besaron de manera muy pasional, jugando con sus lenguas, experimentando nuevas sensaciones desconocidas para ambos.

Kagome coloco sus manos en la espalda de InuYasha, masajeandola y dandole caricias placenteras para él, quien se habia colocado encima de la miko, con una mano a cada lado de su cuerpo. Miro con ojos llenos de ternura a Kagome, buscando la aprovacion de sus actos, quien accedió sin miedo alguno, pues su primera vez seria con el ser al que mas amaba. Poco a poco el fue metiendose en el cuerpo de ella, quien dejaba escapar algun suspiro doloroso, pues nunca habia notado esa sensacion. Él continuó, hasta encontrarse con algo que le impedia seguir,... la barrera que demostraba que ella era suya y de nadie mas. Penetro mas dentro de ella, hasta romper porfin aquella barrera, dejando que un hilillo de sangre corriera entre las piernas de Kagome y que ella dejara escapar un par de lagrimas de sus ojos chocolate. Ella se aferro fuertemente a la espalda del semi demonio, dejando las marcas de sus uñas en ella. InuYasha comenzo a dar pequeñas envestidas, al principio suaves, para ir acelerando el ritmo. Fue entonces cuando el dolor que en un principio habia sentido Kagome, ahora se habia convertido en pluro placer. Nuevos gemidos llenaron la silenciosa cueva, esta vez por parte de ambos, que parecian disfrutar al maximo del momento. El placer ya no podia ser mayor, por lo que ambos gritaron extasiados por el momento. Unos instantes donde todo quedo a un lado, donde solo existian ellos y el amor que ambos se profesaban...

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Los primeros rayos de sol entraron a la cueva, donde dos amantes dormian... o al menos lo intentaban. El hanyou de mirada ambarina abrio pesadamente sus ojos, para encontrarse con los chocolate de su querida Kagome. Ella le saludo con un corto y dulce beso en los labios, acariciando la mejilla de su amada, la qual tomo un tono rosado.

'' Buenos dias mi amor, has dormido bien? -pregunto Kagome, formando una sonrisa en sus finos labios rojizos- ''

'' Como no voy a dormir vien si he pasado la mejor noche de mi vida junto a la persona que mas amo? -InuYasha tambien le sonrio, dejando escapar una risa tonta de sus labios, pues la felicidad embargaba su corazon- ''

''Te amo! -dijo abrazando al hanyou- ''

'' Ya lo sabia! -contesto picaramente el, dejando entre ver en sus ojos un brillo de esperanza, pues no todas las profecias se cumplen- Ai shiteru mo...

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

(Llega Kikyô-chan vestida como una empresaria, con un maletin, el pelo recogido en un moño alto y pintas de ejecutiva de una empresa muy importante)

Konnichi-wa! Bienvenidos al que posiblemente sea el penultimo capitulo de este fic (Lectores: Bieeeen! nn) ToT Me ha alegrado mucho que dejarais tantos reviews, por lo que he subido este capi antes de tiempo! nnU. La cancion del principio es de un grupo de rock de cataluña (de donde es una servidora). El grupo se llama 'Els pets' y la cancion 'Bona nit (Buenas noches)'. Por si acaso la he traducido, es lo que esta entre parentesis.

Si alguna de mis lectoras sabe japones se abra dado cuenta de que el titulo no significa 'Mi dulce angel' sino 'Dulce angel', pero no se como se dice mi...uuU -saca unos papeles del maletin- bueno, contestare a los reviews!

**HawkAngel xD:** Hola amiga! Gracias por dejar un review en cada capitulo, muy agradecida. En serio te ha gustado tanto el fic? Haber cuando puedo pasarme por alguno de los tuyos y te dejo un review, shi! xD

**Aome:** T.T Siento que al principio no lo entendieras, lo que queria es que pareciera que eso pasaba en verdad y luego decir que no xP. En un principio iva a matar a Inu-chan y Kagome, pero no me veia con animos...jejejeje nnU Espero que con este capitulo se acaban de desipar tus dudas nn

**Skaevan: **Hola! Gracias por leer el fic, aqui tienes la continuacion. Espero que te guste! nn

Hey! Cuando acabe este fic os traire un par de fics nuevos, y que creo que muy originales. De momento os pongo el summary de uno para que os hagais la idea de que ira. El titulo no lo he pensado, si hay alguna sujerencia enviadme un review! nn

_'' Todo tiene su fin, incluso la vida misma. Me dieron una nueva oportunidad, y tan solo pensé en vengaza... pero las redes del amor son traicioneras y caí de nuevo en ellas.(KikyôxKôga) ''_

Os dejo con la intriga, Sayonara!

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**

**ByE**

**.:Kiyô-chan:.**


	5. Watashi kirei Inuchan

**Shingetsu no densetsu**

By: Kikyô-chan

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

**Cap.5 Watashi Kirei Inu-chan**

(Mi dulce Inu-chan)

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Tras quedarse unos instantes obsevando como el imponente astro Sol salia por el horizonte, decidieron partir hacia la aldea de Kaede-baba, pues habian perdido completamente la nocion del tiempo. Llegaron algo apurados a la hora de comer, pues la lluvia habia borrado rastro alguno de su posicion y era dificil llegar hasta allí.

Al parecer Sango y Miroku les habian estado buscando toda la noche, y para su suerte, no les habian logrado encontrar. Shippo, nada mas verles, se tiro encima de Kagome, quedandose realmente extrañada por su olor.

-'Kagome, hueles a Inuya...' El pequeño Shippo no pudo continuar la frase, pues el puño de Inuyasha se incrusto con fuerza en su pequeña cabeza, dejandole un buen chichon- 'Buuuuaaa! Kagome, has visto lo que ha hecho Inuyasha?'

-'Ehh?...A si,.. Inuyasha, no te da vergüenza pegarle a un niño indefenso como Shippo!' Grito Kagome fingiendo enfado, pues se habia quedado anonadada por culpa de las palabras de Shippo.

-'Pues si trata asi a sus hijos, me compadezco de ellos' Un oportuno comentario por parte del houshi hizo que la pareja se sonrojara totalmente, mirandose mutuamente, con cara de asombro, pues no sabian que contestar.

-'Un momento, no me digan que ustedes dos...' Inuyasha se dio prisa en taparle la boca a aquel monje charlatan, mientras que a Sango tambien le subian los colores, imaginandose los que ellos dos podrian haber echo aquella noche.

-'_Que no digan nada mas sobre el tema, que no digan nada mas sobre el tema!...' _Eran las plegarias que Kagome mantenia en sus pensamientos, pues si Miroku volvia a hacer otro comentario el tema ya no tendria marcha atras... Recordo en su mente aquellas palabras que pronucio el hanyou, aquellas simples palabras con las que le demostro su amor.

_Flash Back _

_-'Piensas ya que te he confundido con Kikyô?' Preguntó el hanyou, sabiendo de ante mano la respuesta._

_-'Sabes de sobras la respuesta, en tus ojos siempre me veras como ella, siempre estará en tu corazón...' Pronunció con seguridad Kagome entre sollozos._

_-'Y si de verdad piensas que te veo como ella crees que pasaría noches en vela pensando en tí, te protegeria con mi propia vida, te seguiria hasta el fin del mundo...' El semi demonio hizo una pausa para respirar. '...y te amaria como nadie lo ha hecho!'_

_End Flash Back_

Al recordarlo un leve rubor tiñio las mejillas de la miko, quien creyo que era mejor dejar ese tema para mas tarde.

-'Dime Sango-chan, que es lo que hay de comer?' Pregunto ansiosa Kagome, pues tenia verdadera hambre.

-'Si te digo la verdad nada, pues como tu mochila estaba con nosotros en el campamento, se mojo toda, ramen incluido, y ahora estabamos esperando a que la anciana Kaede volviera' Comento pausadamente la taji-ya, al ver como la cara de su amiga iva tomando un aspecto mas desesperado.

-'Noooo!' Gritaron Kagome e Inuyasha al unisono, con cara de no haber comido en una semana. En realidad no comian desde ayer al mediodia, pues cuando comenzo el aguacero aun estaban por cenar, y el desyuno no lo habian ni catado.

-'Entonces la noche de ayer si que fue movidita, eh parejita!' Aquel comentario tan picaro se merecio un buen golpe en la cabeza, que le asesto Inuyasha a aquel monje depravado. 'Inuyasha, tan solo digo la verdad, o tal vez me equivoco?' El monje hizo otro de sus comentarios, sobandose el chichon, pues sabia que les estaba dejando en un callejon sin salida. Aunque lo que no se espero es que quien salvara a la pareja del apuro fuera Sango, pues dejo al monje fuera de servicio con su Hiraikotsu (N/A: Esa frase me ha gustado xD)

_'Este par no cambiara nunca, je!'_ Pensaba InuYasha, al tiempo que disimuladamente se llebaba a Kagome de la cabaña. Tenia que mantener una conversacion seria con ella, pues la cosa no era para tomar a broma. Debia aclarar cual era su relacion, pues el deseaba que no fuese solo de amigos...

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Ambos habian llegado frente al Goshimboku. Miraron como aquel viejo arbol dios se erguia imponente frente a ellos. Kagome se sento en una de las raices que sobresalian, mientras Inuyasha la imitaba. Se sento junto a ella, pasando una brazo por sus ombros, atrayendola hacia su cuerpo. Ambos se miraron a los ojos durante unos instantes que les parecieron eternos, hasta hacer inexistente la distancia y besarse con dulzura y cariño. Se separaron, ambos sonrojados, con pocas ganas de hablar y con grandes deseos de seguir besandose.

Kagome se llevo un dedo a los labios, pues el dulce sabor de los labios de Inuyasha seguia alli, protegiendola de sus miedos e inseguridades. Volvio a mirar a los ojos del hanyou, para despues ponerse a hablar.

-'Inuyasha, tu...realmente me...amas?' Pregunto apenada Kagome, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, pues aun tenia fresco el recuerdo de lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

-'Pues claro que te amo Kagome!' Grito el hanyou, abrazando a la joven. Esta correspondio el abrazo, al tiempo que algunas lagrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos.

-'Kagome...Kikyô tan solo es un recuerdo de mi pasado, yo hacia tiempo que no la amaba. Pero le debia mi vida y por eso, aun iva con ella y fingia seguir amandola' El hanyou hizo una pequeña pausa, pues alguna lagrima se estaba formando en sus ojos dorados como el amanecer. 'Yo tan solo tengo ojos para ti. Cada vez que iva con Kikyô y te veia escondida tras un arbol, yo sufria muchisimo. Pero no tenia otra opcion, pues yo creia que me odiabas por aquello'

-'Inu... Yo soy incapaz de odiarte, te amo demasiado como para abandonarte como hacia ella.' La miko dejo que alguna de las lagrimas que retenia rodaran por sus mejillas.

Inuyasha deshizo el abrazo, quedandose a pocos centimetros del rotro de Kagome. Beso suavemente las mejillas de Kagome, absorviendo las cristalinas gotas con gusto salado que brotaban de sus ojos. Sabia que por fin seria feliz, junto a la persona que amaba...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto, en unos arbustos cercanos al Goshimboku, un houshi y una taiji-ya escondidos espiaban a la pareja.

-'Bueno, creo que ha quedado claro que aquellos dos se aman.' Afirmo el bonzo, quien a pesar de no lograr escuchar la conversacion, era capaz de interpretar cada gesto de forma increible. 'Bueno, mi Sanguito, ahora solo quedamos nostros..' Dijo el monje, regalando una sonrisa picarona a la exterminadora, al tiempo que pasaba su mano por...curvas peligrosas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

SPLAAASH!

Se oyo una fuerte cachetada en el lugar, proviniente de detras de unos arbustos, por lo que la pareja se levanto y fue a investigar.

'ES USTED UN MONJE PERVERTIDO! COMO SE ATREVE A TOCARME CON TANTAS LIBERTADES!'

Ahora no cabia dudas, aquellos eran Sango y Miroku, por lo que les dejaron y se fueron a dar una vuelta.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

-'Bueno, pero si yo no voy mas con Kikyô, tu tienes que dejar de coquetear con ese baka ookami' Afirmo el hanyou con un leve tono de enojo en sus palabras.

-'Jajaja! Inuyasha, yo nunca he coqueteado con Koga-kun, es tu mente la que se a imaginado todo' Contesto Kagome, riendo por lo bajo al ver la reaccion de su amado.

-'Entonces dime por que le llamas tan cariñosamente, por que sino no le llamarias Koga-kun, me equivoco' Replico el hanyou, tomando un tono mas enojado aun, remarcando con enfasis aquella terminacion cariñosa que utilizaba Kagome con el lobo.

-'Vale, no te me pongas celoso. Entonces a ti te llamare Inu-chan, te parece bien? Respondio la joven, dejando entrever en sus labios una dulce sonrisa, fruto de aquella absurda conversacion acerca de lobos ''tontos'' (segun la opinion del hanyou) y celos ''estupidos'' (segun la opinion de la miko)

-'Pe...pero no me llames asi...delante de...de nadie, eh!' Grito el hanyou nervioso, y con un claro sonrojo en sus mejillas. No es que no le gustara aquel apelativo tan cariñoso, pero parecia que se dejara domar demasiado por la sacerdotisa. 'Entonces a ti...te llamare Kag, te gusta?'

-'Si, esta bien' Afirmo la joven, al tiempo que miraba dulcemente a los ojos del hanyou, quien le correspondia la mirada. Tomo el brazo de él y apoyo levemente su cabeza para descansar en su dulce y amena caminata. Pronto llegarian a la aldea de la anciana Kaede y queria aprovechar sus ultimos instantes a solas con el hanyou,..._su hanyou._

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Ohayo minna san! Aqui Kykiô, siguiendo con el fic. Wiiii! Si queridas lectoras, tendreis InuxKag para rato, pues no quiero acabar la historia todavia (me llego la inspiracion como por arte de magia). Capitulo light, despues del lemon merecia un descanso mi mente pervertida. Salio mi vena humoristica en este capitulo (sobre todo me gustaron los comentarios de Miroku, jijiiji!)

Hey! Os queria avisar de que Naraku sigue pululando por aqui y dara la lata bastante rato (jejeje, no me mateis, mi adn me llevan a ser mala y hacer sufrir nnU) por supuesto tendreis Shikon no tama por lo que queda de fic nn. Mejor me callo, alla voy, a contestar reviews se ha dicho xD!

-Ejem, ejem, no es por interrumpir tu momento de entusiasmo, pero te has olvidado por completo de mi, sacerdotisa del demo...

-OSUWARI!

Arigato Kagome, me eres de gran ayuda en esos instantes en que Inuyasha se pone...

-Insoportable, insufrible, inaguantable, estupido e idiota?...Si, ya estoy acostumbrada a tener que calmarlo, como si fuera un perro.

No Kagome, yo no diria eso, diria que ES un chucho insufrible y amargado, que anda con una pelandrusca muerta y se mete con una cria de kitsune... Lo que hace el aburrimiento! -suspira-

-Hey! QUEREIS DEJAR DE METEROS LAS DOS CONMIGO

Esta bien, pero que conste que lo hago por respeto a las lectoras de este fic nnU

OoooooooooooooO

**Aome:** _Ohayo! Gracias por tu recomendacion amiga, lo tendre en cuenta uu (ya lo he cambiado, pero nadie mas que vosotras tres me ha dejado review ToT). Bueno, me alegra saber que entendiste la trama del fic, y espero que te alegre el saber que no se acaba el fic (aunque supongo que te daran ganas de matarme cuando veas lo que viene, Muajajajaja! -risa tipo Naraku-)_

**HawkAngelxD:** _Bueno, veo que sigues en tu linea de dejar un review por capitulo, me puso contenta el ver que dejabas reviews a cada capitulo, y gracias a tus animos decidi seguir con este estupido fic, fruto de un sueño raro e intento de Oneshoot (jejejeje nnUUU)_

**Skaevan**_ n-n wiiii! Gracias tambien a ti amiga por dejar un review, tomare en cuenta tu sujerencia de usar watashi como mi o mio nn. Te gustan mis ideas, en serio? TT Pues tambien sigo el fic gracias a tus animos!_

OoooooooooooooO

Sin nada mas que decir, nos despedimos los tres hasta el proximo capi de Shingetsu no densetsu...

-Ja ne minna san!

**ByE**

**.:Kikyô-chan:. **


End file.
